


I’m Stuck!

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [118]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Anonymous asked:could you write about peter getting stuck somewhere while working in the workshop, and tony comes in and basically rapes him? Maybe with the suit on? thanks
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompts [118]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372033
Comments: 6
Kudos: 228





	I’m Stuck!

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all seen that TikTok of the dude who was like “haha, oops, I got my hand stuck in the washer!” And someone comes in and is like “hey step-bro, you here?” And he starts pulling frantically at his arm and screams “no no no!”  
> Anyway, that porn trope is hilarious and if you wanna giggle after getting off, would recommend.  
> Warnings: dub-con / straight up non-con depending on what you want Peter to be feeling, at first. It turns consensual at the end tho.  
> Also I don’t know if you mean Peter has the suit on or Tony, so I did Tony.

Tony smirks as he walks in on the scene. Oh, this is _perfect_. “What the hell did you do this time?”

Tony has to fight off a snort when he sees Peter’s hips slump, as if they were his shoulders and he gave up. “I’m stuck!” Peter yells. “I was trying to to grab a bolt that fell behind the table and Dumm-e knocked into it and it fell on me. Which wouldn’t have been so bad, except for now my hand is locked in and unless I want to tear my hand off…”

“Are both hands stuck?” Tony asks, still fighting back laughter.

“This isn’t funny!” Peter whines. “My hand isn’t stuck, but it isn’t in a position to lift anything. I can’t get it right, and I can’t get a grip. Please help?”

Tony laughs softly and shakes his head. “Friday, take a picture. This is _so_ being sent straight to Bucky and Sam.”

“No!” Peter wails. “They’ll make fun of me, I’ll never live it down!”

Tony shakes his head fondly. “Don’t send it yet, Fri, maybe I could use it as blackmail in the future.”

Peter groans loudly, wiggling his hips in a renewed effort to get free. Peter’s untrapped arm is underneath his chest, where it was likely holding him up before. The table didn’t fall enough that Peter can use his back to lift it off, but it’s enough that Peter’s arm has extremely limited mobility.

His stuck arm is caught in exactly the wrong position so that, if Peter were to lift himself up, he’d pull his shoulder out of the socket. Peter isn’t technically stuck—he _could_ get out of it. It would just be extremely painful, either by dislocating his shoulder, or his thumb and making it bleed everywhere.

Parker luck. It’s the only explanation as to how the _fuck_ Peter manager to get into such a terrible position.

Tony takes a moment to appreciate _his_ luck. Seeing his mentee in such a compromised position, ass wiggling like there’s no tomorrow.

He still has his suit on, so he tells the nanties to retract from his crotch plate. Tony is only a man, okay? And Peter is just _asking_ for it.

Tony croutches behind Peter, putting his hands on Peter’s hips. “If I pull you out like this, will your hand get hurt?”

Peter huffs, still wiggling his hips. Tony practically drools over it. So fucking plump and round. “Yes! I could pull myself out, it’ll just hurt. Just pull the table off of me, please?”

“So you can’t pull your hand away without hurting yourself, bleeding all over my lab?” Tony says, hands moving to push Peter’s shirt up.

Peter’s breath hitches. “What are you doing?”

Tony hums. “I’m just trying to get a better view. I can’t see much from out here. I gotta see if your hand is in any danger.”

“It is in danger!” Peter says snappily. “Just lift the table off of me-“

“I meant I need to see if I lift the table if it’ll hurt you,” Tony lies. He runs his hands up Peter’s back, pushing the shirt up more. He tsks. “Ah, i see now. Here, let me just-“ Tony moves his hands back down to Peter’s hips, and pulls up.

Peter whines. “That hurts, this position hurts. I can’t move even a little now, my shoulder hurts.”

Tony hums. “Oh, my bad,” he says. “Here, let me help you back down—oops!” Tony had hooked his fingers into Peter’s waistband, pulling his underwear and jeans down in one pull.

 _Dayum_. Peter’s ass is so fucking full and juicy. Tony wants to spend hours licking and biting all over his cheeks, marking it up. So perfect.

“Mr. Stark!” Peter yells in alarm, wiggling even more. “That’s- that’s- Mr. Stark, what are you doing?!”

Tony hums, spreading Peter’s cheeks. Oh god, what a _perfect_ little asshole. So tight and pink, so ready for the taking. “Spread your legs. You couldn’t do it in those jeans, not stretchy enough. Just spread your legs and you’ll be lowered down, and your shoulder will stop hurting.” When Peter doesn’t do it immediately, Tony uses the strength of the suit to spread Peter’s thighs apart, and sure enough, his entire body drops in height a bit.

Peter whimpers, pulling harder on his hand.

“Stop, Peter,” Tony says softly, spanking the fatty flesh once. “You’ll hurt your hand.”

“I’m scared, Mr. Stark!” Peter whimpers.

Tony smirks and kisses the base of Peter’s spine. “What are you scared of, Peter?” He says softly. He rubs his beard across Peter’s asscheek, humming at the gasp it elicits.

“G-getting hurt!” Peter says. He stops struggling. “I don’t want to hurt, I don’t like pain Mr. Stark. I hate getting hurt.”

Tony coos, kissing Peter’s hip. “Then let me take care of you, Pete. I’ll get you out of there in no time. I’ll make sure you don’t get hurt.”

Peter makes a doubtful noise, but doesn’t say anything.

Tony retracts one gauntlet, grabbing some lube and spreading it over his fingers. “Has this happened to you before, Peter? Have you been… stuck, before?”

Peter’s breath hitches when he feels the finger against his hole. “No!”

Tony smirks. Virgin. He loves virgins. “I’ll make sure it doesn’t hurt, then. Wouldn’t want your first time getting stuck to hurt.”

Peter starts to cry, little sniffles breaking the rhythm of Peter’s breathing. “Please Mr. Stark, please just lift the table off of me. Please?”

Tony pushes a finger in.

Peter sobs, shaking his head. “Please-“

“Do you want me to stop, Peter? Want me to stop helping? Just leave you here to get yourself out of this mess? Is that what you want?”

Peter sobs, shaking again. “No! No, I don’t want to get hurt.”

Tony hums. “Yeah? You want my help?” He pushes in a second finger.

Peter sniffles, head slumped as he cries. “Yes,” he whispers.

Tony crooks his fingers, finding Peter’s spot easily. “Beg me, Peter. Beg me to help you.”

Peter sobs. “Please help me, Mr. Stark. Please don’t leave me here. Please!”

Tony pushes a third finger in, relishing in the cry he gets. “I’ll help you, baby boy. Don’t you worry a bit. I’ll get you out of here in no time. This is what you want, isn’t it?”

Peter takes several breaths before he works up the ability to speak. “Yes, Mr. Stark. This is what I want.”

Tony coos, pulling his fingers out. “I’ll help you honey, I’ll give you what you want.” He pushes his cock in slowly, sighing happily as he bottoms out. “Oh my god, you’re tight!” Tony says. “You’re stuck really good, huh?”

Peter doesn’t say anything now. He just cries softly, shoulders shaking.

“It’s okay honey, I’ll take care of you. Don’t you worry. I know it’s scary.” He starts a soft and smooth rhythm, something calm and easy for Peter’s first time. “After I get you out, I’ll take good care of you. I’ll get you a bath all made up, and I’ll get you changed into some comfy pajamas, and I’ll get you tucked in nice and warm. All safe in my bed, where no nasty tables can hurt you. Does that sound nice?”

Peter has stopped crying, and is making little noises of pleasure, trying to hide them.

Tony risks speeding up his hips, and when Peter doesn’t start crying again, he settles into the new pace. He reaches around and grabs onto Peter’s cock. Hard as a rock, and leaking like a fountain. “Oh, I see you like that idea. You want me to put you in one of my shirts baby? You can sleep surrounded in my scent, how does that sound?”

Peter keens. “Harder, Mr. Stark. Please, please!”

Tony gasps, surprised by the drop of coded language. “Oh? You really want me?”

Peter wails. “Fuck me Mr. Stark, please! Please fuck me, want you to keep me. Wanna be your baby, want you to keep me and fuck me whenever you want.”

Tony growls, pulling out. Peter gives a disbelieving whine of protest, but Tony lifts the table off and Peter snatches his arm back. He rubs the the wrist, turning to look at Tony. “Mr.-“

Tony pulls Peter up, lifting him into the air and sliding back into his now fucked open and dripping hole. “Daddy’s gonna keep you alright. Gonna keep you baby, gonna fuck you whenever I want. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

Peter throws his head back, arms wrapped around Tony’s shoulders. “Yes! Yes daddy, please—wanna be kept! Don’t wanna be a one time thing!”

“You arent, Angel.” Tony fucks up into Peter, using the suit to help him with the lifting. “Gonna be mine forever now, now that I know what a perfect little cock slut you are. Gonna keep you in my bed, use you as a cock warmer. Not allowed to leave, just stay in my bed and wait for my cock, how about that?”

Peter’s cock twitches against Tony’s suit, and he moans loudly. “Yes yes yes! Please daddy, lemme cum! Wanna cum daddy, fuck me!”

Tony pistons his hips faster. “Cum baby, cum all over daddy’s suit. Make it dirty honey, do it!”

Peter practically screams, rutting against the suit. He cums explosively, hole clenching sporadically, causing Tony to follow behind him. He fills Peter up as the kid paints Tony’s chest plate white, and Tony pants heavily.

After a few minutes of wordless panting, Tony finally puts Peter down. Peter wobbles, his legs not working. Tony laughs softly. “About that bath I promised…”

Peter beams up at Tony, leaning heavily against him. “And the shirt. And the bed.”

Tony smiles and kisses Peter softly on the mouth. “Cute.”


End file.
